Falling for the Enemy
by Niji
Summary: Tomoe attempts to kill Kenshin but not all goes as planned.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer – I'm only gona type this once because I can't be bothered to keep typing it and because everyone knows I don't own R.K. ok. I DO NOT OWN RUROUNI KENSHIN OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. There.  
  
I originally wrote this for a school project type thing but I thought some of you guys might like to read it so here ya go.  
  
Flashback "" People speaking.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Enishi  
  
I'd heard people talking about him. I'd heard the stories. The rumours. The lies. They said he was as strong as an ox. Some said he was faster than lightning. Some even went as far as to say that he could kill with just a look. But as I glared into his cold yellow eyes, I realised I did not care whether he was strong or fast or possessed special abilities. All I knew was that I would kill him.  
  
Tomoe  
  
Her pale, slender hand came to rest by the side of her lover's cheek. He wrapped his arms around her waist and embraced her. She looked up at him and they both laughed.  
  
She could still see the joy etched on his face, the love that shone in his eyes. She could still hear their happy, contented laughter echoing in her mind.  
  
Her blue eyes squeezed tightly shut and she shook her head furiously from side to side, trying to rid herself of the memory. Taking a deep breath, she forced herself to blink away the forming tears in her eyes and concentrate on her task. The small, deserted house, stood alone at the back of a dark and desolate alleyway. Gripping the hilt of her sword, she emerged from the shadows and stepped towards the open window to look in on her prey.  
  
The room was blanketed in a bluish, black darkness, except for a single stream of moonlight that shone in from an opposing window. She could see that the space was quite poorly furnished. There was a desk with a chair in one corner and a chest of drawers that rested against a plain white wall. It was not at all what she had expected; a man in his line of work with such a modest looking home. Upon a futon in the centre of the room, lay the body of a sleeping man. Moving nearer to him, something caught her eye. A glint of polished metal. On closer inspection she saw it was a sword. His sword. The weapon that destroyed years of happiness in just a few seconds. Her eyes travelled up to the hand that gripped its hilt. The eyes of the woman lingered on his wrist. The wrist that with one flick, he had mercilessly slain her husband without a second thought.  
  
Anger bubbled inside of her as she stared at the face of the murder. In sleep, he looked peaceful, innocent even. His red hair was fanned out around his head like a halo of fire, reminding her of hell. Where she thought he belonged. Her eyes flicked down to his neck and her hands clenched into fists as she fought to restrain herself. How she itched to take her blade and slice it across his neck as he had done to her husband. The only thing stopping her was the thought that killing him in his sleep was a death not befitting of him. He deserved something much worse. With that thought she retraced her steps, climbed gracefully through the window and vanished into the night.  
  
Enishi  
  
I remember the day that I met him. My sister had recently sent me a letter from Kyoto, saying that she had fallen in love with a great and wonderful man. I came straight away to congratulate her and to warn whoever the man was that if he ever hurt her he would be sorry.  
  
When I arrived at the address she had given me, I saw him standing there. Kenshin Himura. I thought that maybe the long trip to Kyoto had affected me more than I wanted to admit and caused me to hallucinate. I blinked a few times but to no avail. He was still there. The killer of thousands. The destroyer of lives. The walking death. Smiling? And waving of all things, from the doorway of the house. He poked his head inside briefly, calling for his wife and out came my sister, Tomoe. That's when I found out. The great and wonderful man was him. 'The manslayer'.  
  
Tomoe leaned over and kissed Kenshin on the cheek. My lip curled subconsciously in disgust. She then turned and ran towards me, her arms outstretched for an hug. I hugged her as tightly as I could. I had missed her so much since she moved from Tokyo. We often wrote to each other but it wasn't the same as seeing her in person. She had the same dark blue eyes and long black hair that contrasted completely with her pale skin. She looked exactly the same since the last time I had seen her only now she was a fully grown woman.  
  
Tomoe was smart, beautiful and far too good for him but because I loved my sister I tried to be happy for her, I really did. I just couldn't help the fact that every time I thought of his tainted hands all over her, it made me feel physically sick.  
  
End of chappie!!  
  
Hope you liked it. The next chappie is coming soon.  
  
Please RR and tell me what you think. TTFN!!!!  
  
Xx Niji xX 


	2. Chapter 2

Yay! Enjoy it like u know u want to!

Chappie 2

**Kenshin **

I sprang up into a sitting position, my sword unsheathed and ready to strike.

My eyes quickly adjusted to the darkness and I peered slowly around the room for signs of life. Although I could not see anything, I knew someone had recently been there. I could still smell them. It was a light, unique fragrance, smelling something like flowers.

They had to have been specially trained if they were able to get into my room undetected. I can sense and smell a person from a few metres away, even when asleep. It's part of my job. As an assassin. I am the leader of a group of 50 assassins called the 'The Hidden Tigers'. Our aim is to destroy the government and to kill anyone who tries to stop us.

The next Day

**Tomoe **

He wasn't hard to follow. She could easily pick out the high pony tailed red hair in a crowd. He was wearing a maroon shirt and white trousers.

As he was trying to draw the least amount of attention to himself he walked to the side of the street, where buildings and their shadows, hid him slightly from sight.

Every now and then he would stop suddenly, lift his head up a little and then carry on walking. She suspected that it was because he knew she was following him but then again that was the point. It was all part of her plan.

**Kenshin **

The scent was hardly noticeable. It was disguised by other smells from around the market place.

I knew that it belonged to the person who was in my room last night; and judging by the feminine scent I'd say it was a woman. A woman that happened to be following me.

Looking around discreetly, I tried to place its owner. There were a few crowds of people around and it was hard to see but still I could tell that it was none of them.

Outside a shop with a large window, I stopped and scrutinized several people that walked past but none of them looked quite right. Then I saw a tall woman with long black hair standing a few meters away from me. I knew at once that it was her.

I stopped abruptly and ducked around a corner. When she walked past searching for me, I grabbed her from behind and held the blade of my sword against her neck.

**Tomoe**

I knew he had seen me once he stopped outside a shop window. He walked on but had begun to quicken his pace, taking long fast strides and I was almost jogging to keep up with him.

Then, I blinked once and he was gone.

My eyes frantically roamed the area in front me as I wondered where he could have gone. I decided he couldn't have gone far and walked in approximately the same direction that he went.

I gasped as a hand grabbed the back of my dress and dragged me backwards until I was around a corner. I was thrown against a brick wall and a sword came from behind me, its blade pressing into my neck.

Another hand was clamped around my wrists, holding my arms behind my back.

I had expected him to confront me when he knew I was following him but now I suspected that he may kill me.

A thin strand of his red hair blew forward and tickled my cheek as he began to speak in a low, deadly tone.

"Why were you following me?" He demanded.

I had already made up a convenient story as to why I was following him but the fact that he could kill me any second was just a bit distracting.

"I- I wasn't. I mean- I didn't mean to." I found myself stammering.

A slight growl from him told me that he was unhappy with my reply and I was quick to explain to him what I meant.

"Well, I did mean to follow you but it was not so I could harm you. You see, what happened was, I saw you walking through the market and I couldn't help but admire the colour of your hair but I couldn't get a close look because you were walking so fast, so I ended up following you."

I took in a deep breath and prayed that he believed me.

END!

Xx Niji xX


	3. Chapter 3

More R.K. goodness 4 ya! Enjoy!

Chappie 3

Enishi

His name was Akira Kiyosato. I had first met him when I was 10 and hated him on first sight.

He was tall, with longish dark brown hair that was kept in a traditional samurai style ponytail.

He was formally introduced to the family after the few times that he had walked Tomoe home from the market.

He was a generally cheerful and kind hearted man. Tomoe always spoke of him whenever he wasn't there and when he was; they spent most of their time together.

The whole family loved him and it wasn't long before Tomoe loved him too.

His dark green eyes were always trained on Tomoe, watching her every breath, her every movement, attentive and eager to protect her from any harm or danger that may come her way. (part about akira looking after tomoe better than enishi.)

When they were both 17 they announced their engagement and were married within the next 6 months.

As the son of a former samurai he easily got a job working for the government and was often away or sent into battle. I asked him once if he would consider giving up the job and he replied that he had no reason to as it allowed him support Tomoe financially and he would not always be doing this job so it didn't really matter.

It was not out of concern that I asked but for the fact that my sister could end up a widow before she turned 20.

Tomoe didn't really approve of what he did but she would say that as long as she loved him, his profession was not important.

I was always worried for my sister, whenever she went out or went away for a while. But now I was even more worried since she had fallen in love. They idea of love has always been ridiculous to me. The idea of placing your future and your happiness in someone else's hands was not at all appealing.

Everyday around 7 o'clock, Tomoe would sit in her usual place by the window, waiting to see a glimpse of Akira as he came home from work.

On the day he died everything was the same. She sat at the window and when she saw a head of black hair appear over the hill before our house, she jumped from the seat and ran to the door to greet him.

The door was flung open to reveal a person clothed all in black, with a long ponytail of red hair. A hand moved out from in front of them to flick blood off their sword. The person stepped to the side revealing Akira on his knees and blood raining down on the floor from a deep slash in his neck.

Tomoe ran forward to catch her husband's falling body in her arms and looked up to find that his murderer had disappeared.

It was then that I decided I would go to any lengths to protect my sister and that I would begin by finding out the identity of Akira's murderer.

Kenshin

I smiled inwardly at the woman's story. Was I to believe the fact that the girl had been wandering around my room in the middle of the night was just a strange coincidence.

Chuckling, I said to her, "Don't you know that lying is frowned upon? Even by people like me."

"What? What are you talking about?" She asked albeit nervously.

Again I smiled at the feigned innocence of the woman.

"Ok, let me guess. You're stalking me because I killed someone that mattered to you and now you seek revenge."

She tensed and her heartbeat sped up slightly. I knew that I was right.

"Being followed by stalkers and killers might be normal for you but I am quite certain that I am neither." She said, still keeping up with her story.

"What is your name?"

"Tomoe Kiyosato."

Kiyosato. I had heard that name once before but its whereabouts had slipped my mind.

"Is Kiyosato your family name or were you married?"

I had already checked her hand for a ring and had not seen one but I asked anyway.

"Yes, I once was married. My husband was murdered."

"Ah, how interesting. I seem to recall murdering a man with such a name. Akira Kiyosato…yes I remember. He married a woman called…"

The end of my sentence was left unfinished as the name of the woman came to mind. Yes, she was Tomoe Yukishiro, sister of Enishi Yukishiro. I realised that this situation could be used to my advantage and I began to formulate a plan.

Xx Niji xX


End file.
